


【米露】全世界失眠

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 露诞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 吵吵闹闹的相爱，亲亲热热的怨恨，无中生有的一切，沉重的轻浮，严肃的狂妄，整齐的混乱，铅铸的羽毛，光明的烟雾，寒冷的火焰，憔悴的健康，永远觉醒的睡眠，否定的存在！我感到爱情正是这么一种东西。——威廉·莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》





	

**Author's Note:**

> *姗姗来迟的露诞贺文，所以不管它看上去像什么，本质都是小甜饼  
> *和 @木西麦 一起玩米露CP问卷时欠下的第8题，所以必然是小甜饼  
> *灵感雏形来源于 @鬼畜莉莉鸡  
> *科幻入门刘慈欣，如果有既视感，没错我倒贴他的

一、

这一天格林威治时间凌晨0点，纽约时报(NYT)、华尔街日报(WSJ)及华盛顿邮报（WAPO），记录报(Vedomosti)、俄通社(TASS)及俄罗斯卫星网(SPUTNIK)的移动客户端响起了此起彼伏的推|送声。这声音在西方世界中伴着圣歌与教堂的铃声，像是一场神圣仪式的开场，在东方世界的安静里却像是风雨欲来的前奏。

全世界失眠。

 

 

二、

美国新闻界在十二月二十五日，也就是圣诞节的当天，因为三个头条新闻而忙得不可开交。

“梦想者1号定于十二月三十日发布，伊万·布拉金斯基将实现星际旅行”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯宣布时间机器实体化，全世界庆祝永生”

“虫洞理论新探，时间穿越还是太空旅行”

记者们苦恼地拨打了无数通电|话，每每在电话里听到“您好，我正在休假中，请于一月x日后再次与我联系，若您有急事，请留言，我会尽快回|复”的录音提示，总忍不住扼腕，更别提连发出去的邮件，都只能收到假日问候的自动回复。

但他们很快就恢复了冷静。毕竟，每一年的这个时候，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基总会搞点大新闻。

 

 

三、

布拉金斯基大厦里没有休假。

在这幢坐落在莫斯科国际商业中心的、几可通天的现代建筑里，随处可见一条一个世纪以前、苏联时期的标语——“劳动使我快乐”。为了彰显这栋摩天大厦的主人对于苏联教|条的欣赏，他甚至让人在大楼入口处，用大理石地砖铺成了苏联国|旗的模样。当然，最引人注目的还是一进玻璃转门，前台背后那一块巨型白板上，用赤红色涂料手写而成的——“人因碌碌无为而羞耻！”句末的感叹号尤其狂躁有力，与大厦主人传闻已久的粗|暴个性相辅相成，令所有的大厦员工不寒而栗。

在早晨八点时，大厦的二十四个供普通员工使用的电梯被塞得满满当当，仿佛近代时期人们酷爱的沙丁鱼罐头。但莱维斯却穿过走廊，进入了另一个大厅。与前厅鼎沸的人声、丰富的气味和高跟鞋敲击地面发出的不绝于耳的“咔哒”声截然不同，这个大厅安静得仿佛正在休假中。

大厅中|央有两个透|明的电梯直达天顶。

莱维斯深呼吸，走上前，按下向上的箭头。他仰着头，看向那急速下行的电梯，想起自己的假期约会。他也没什么可抱怨的——等十二月三十日过去，他们就会在布拉金斯基的大|赦之下，欢欢喜喜地过个新年——但前提是，如果布拉金斯基高兴的话。

“早安，加特兰先生。”一个温和的声音在莱维斯身后响起。

首席秘|书托里斯手里抱着一叠资料站到莱维斯身边。他面带微笑，却神情疲惫，没来得及摘的眼镜框下有一圈青黑色的阴影。

落到跟前的电梯“叮”地一声响，托里斯跟莱维斯一同走进去。

“一百二十七楼。”托里斯说。

“一百二十二……”

“不，”托里斯打断莱维斯，“一百二十七楼。”

电梯接收到指令，回|复了一句“是的，先生”，便开始迅速上升。

“你看到新闻了吗？”托里斯问莱维斯，“现在要开|会。”

“我知道新闻，但是我的文件……”

“所有文件作废——”电梯上显示的楼层不知不觉跳上三位数，透|明墙体外不再是现代摩天大楼的忙碌景象，而变成了美轮美奂的空中花园。花园被笼罩在巨型暖棚中，与外头的风雪隔离开来，暖棚的棚壁却被做成夏季时，晴空万里、云迹稀疏的样子。“全部重写。”

“可是我们准备了一整个季度……”

“我知道。但是有什么办法呢？”托里斯转过头，对莱维斯露|出一个本应当抚|慰人心、但此刻却看起来格外痛苦的笑容，“你不会想要布拉金斯基先生直接发出指令吧。”

***

在室温调整到二十四摄氏度的电梯里，莱维斯打了个寒颤。

没有人会想要跟布拉金斯基正面对上。

不知道是哪一位勇者曾为布拉金斯基取过一个外号，最初将他比作庇西特拉图和尼禄，尔后有人又从俄罗斯古代历史里发现了一个更贴切的称呼。

暴君布拉金斯基（Braginsky the Tyrant）——恐怖的伊万(Ivan the Terrible）。

 

 

四、

会|议室被笼罩在模拟的初夏日光中。

在近五百平方米的空间里，只在正中|央摆放了一张椭圆形的长桌，四周围坐着布拉金斯基集团的高层及他们的首席秘书，共计二十人。然而这场会议的中心人物，这整座大厦、整个集团的核心，伊万·布拉金斯基却以虚拟投影的方式参与会|议。

他离众人有三米远，坐在长桌的一端， 身穿一袭深灰色的睡袍。敞开的V型领口露|出他形状漂亮饱满的胸肌，又让他脖颈上形貌狰狞的伤口也裸|露在外。由于布拉金斯基习惯在社交场合佩戴围巾，这道伤口并不广为人所知，但据说——只是据说，他在拉丁美洲打猎时，差点被美洲豹撕裂喉咙，而千钧一发之际，一只白头海雕啄瞎了美洲豹的眼睛，才让他得以生还。这一段遇险经历让人难以相信，因为《时代周|刊》曾做过一期布拉金斯基的专访，配图是他家的走廊，而在这长达百米的走廊的墙壁上，满满地悬挂着他的战利品，其中包括且不仅限于狮头、象骨、羚羊角，还有做成标本的鲨鱼鳍。

而此刻，布拉金斯基的金发凌乱地垂在他额前，像是弥漫在冬雾里的松散的阳光。他则支着手肘，将下颚垫在交叉的手指上，冲着静若寒蝉的二十位下属微微笑。

没有人敢在布拉金斯基微笑时开口。

他们已经在沉默中呆坐了近半个小时。

“一群废物。”布拉金斯基在墙壁上的时钟正正好好走到八点半时，总结道。他脸上的笑容像是被狂风暴雨驱散的晴云，消失得一二干净。

布拉金斯基的那双神秘的深紫色|眼睛冷冷地扫了众人一眼，毫不掩饰地显露|出狩猎者的凶狠和掌|权者的果决。

“托里斯，”他点名道，“你记下来。”

“我对你们只有两点要求。第一，核实新闻，我要知道他的项目进展到了哪一步。第二，我要搞清楚集|团内部的泄密者。第三，我要我的生日晚宴一切完美——第三点和往年对你们的要求一模一样，想必这为你们减少了至少一半负担。以另外两点的简单程度来断言，对你们不会是难事。”

“一切必须如我所愿，不然后果将由你们自己……”

布拉金斯基的虚拟投影一闪，卡在空气中一动不动了两秒，消无声息地消失了。

会议室中没有人敢表现出自己的慌乱，他们佯装平静地等待——谁知道这是否又是一个为考验他们忠心所设下的陷阱？

空气又在安静里凝结了五分钟。

椭圆长桌空荡荡的那一段的空气重新闪现出荧光，布拉金斯基又一次出现在会|议室中。发型依旧凌|乱，睡袍的领口依旧敞开至胸前，可这一次他却用手掌支撑着脖颈，刚好遮盖住了他颈间那一道撕|裂形状的疤。这多少有些多此一举，这间房间里的人都已经见过这道伤口。

他面无表情坐着，其妹娜塔莎·阿尔夫洛斯卡娅、集团股份第二大持有者却站起来。她那与布拉金斯基如出一辙、阴冷却更有女性之美的面庞朝向布拉金斯基，开口，“兄长，你在哪里？”

娜塔莎的发问让布拉金斯基的神情出现一丝慌乱，“南方。”

“境|外？”

“……我没有义务回答。”布拉金斯基狼狈地说。

“那你什么时候到莫斯科？”阿尔夫洛斯卡娅追问。

“我……”布拉金斯基刚开口就又转了话锋，他也冷静下来，“你们会知道的。”

他的投影在空中拍拍手，模拟器发出以假乱真的掌声。

“同志们，你们该去工作了。”

 

 

五、

托里斯协调给基尔伯特·贝什米特的第一个任务，就是让他给他的亲弟弟路德维希打一通私线电|话。如果接通了，就说明这一出大新闻只是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的一时兴起，如果接不通，就代表这是一桩有预|谋的竞争。

至于竞争的是什么？以伊万·布拉金斯基曾经发表过的演讲来看，他认为，时间与空间作为衡量宇宙的两个坐标轴，人类只能选择钻研其一，因为，在人类目前未能于任一领域取得显著成就的情况下，即便耗尽人类所能获取的所有资源，在未来也只有可能在其中一个领域上得到较为明显的发展，想要兼得的后果，就是人类在一事无成中灭亡。

伊万·布拉金斯基为自己选择了“空间”——他觉得这是他为人类做出的、正确且唯一的选择。

他的演讲在国际社会引起了巨大反响，而在他演讲过后的第二天，他的死对头阿尔弗雷德·琼斯难得地对他公开表示了赞许，并对他演讲中的理论表示认同。

但琼斯也做了一个选择。他选择了“时间”。

 

 

六、

“他到底想要干什么？”

“他到底想要干什么？”

同一句话用两种不同的语言同时表述出来。两个声音叠加在一起冲击着路德维希的大脑听觉区。

第一句是他哥|哥基尔伯特在电|话另一端，用凶|恶强|硬的德语问的。这是路德维希下飞机后接到的第一个电话，他在最初“喂”了两三声之后，基尔伯特就一直保持沉默。直到路德维希从私人飞机的台阶上走下来，又走到机场出口处，看见等待他的黑色轿车时，他的哥|哥才痛苦地问他。

而另一句则是英语。路德维希侧目，离他不远处，向来擅长情绪管理的亚瑟·柯克兰正对与他同行的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦歇斯底里道。

“……我真的不知道。”路德维希对他哥|哥低声回答。

基尔伯特不信。

路德维希冲着朝他走来的亚瑟和罗德里赫招了招手，又对基尔伯特说：“这件事连亚瑟都不知道，我就更不会知道了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的办公楼没有名字，他甚至没有给自己的公|司取名。这幢百余层的高楼里集合了几十个不同的科技项目，研发过上百个产品，渗透进当代人类生活起居的各方各面。这些项目之间的联系并不明显，例如四楼研发部和五十七楼研发部分别负责汉堡牛肉饼的口感改进和全息网游。它们唯一的共同点就是，阿尔弗雷德是所有项目的执行长和总设计师，是几万人的精神领袖。

美国人管阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的大楼叫“那座建筑(The Building)”，就像他们说“the Hill”或是“the States”那样顺口。

从肯尼迪机场到“那座大楼”顶层的“∞”会议室有一条特殊的空中轨道，驾驶全程只需要不到十分钟。路德维希·贝什米特、罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦和亚瑟·柯克兰这样在商业和科学界都有分量的大人物们挤在一辆五座的黑轿车里，九分五十秒后到达“∞”会议室的接入口。

加上他们三位，共计十六名合伙投资人已经全数到齐。他们围坐在圆桌四周，没有给琼斯留出多余座位——谁都知道他绝不会出席。自半月前的最后一次董事会议，琼斯就用远程投影向他们宣告，他要给自己放一个长假——短则一周，多则至他想回来工作时为止。他在那次会议上只露面了五分钟就切断投影，人间蒸发。

只要阿尔弗雷德·琼斯不想被人找到，就绝对没人找得到他，监控定位设备在他身上起不到半点作用。他对电子有一种天生的直觉，敏|感到仿佛能探测出电波的收发状况，以至于没人能神不知鬼不觉地掌握他的行踪。好在大约一周前，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯在社交网络上上传了一张|海龟匍匐在沙滩上的近照，并定位在火奴鲁鲁，这才让在座十六位合伙人松了一口气，相信他是真的在度假。

——但事实对他们致以最无情的嘲笑。他们高兴得太早了，阿尔弗雷德是个不折不扣的惹祸精。

十六位合伙人面面相觑，会|议室安静得像个坟场。最终是亚瑟·柯克兰忍无可忍地拍案而起。

“我简直不知道他那是从哪里来的勇气！” 这句话被柯克兰翻来覆去说了好几遍，“我甚至不知道我们有个‘时间机器’计划！”

“……不，你其实是知道的。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不放过任何一个让柯克兰感到窘迫的机会。他的手一挥，会议桌中央立刻升起一个半透|明的长方形屏幕，琼斯在画面中|央侃侃而谈。

“对于空间的探索彰显了人类最原始的占有欲，它代|表着侵略，代表了暴力，代表未开化的野蛮。而时间——朋友们，时间属于我们每一个人。没有侵犯，没有剥夺与被剥夺，没有扩张主义的欲望。大量的时间，原原本本，就是我们的私有财富，但它不可再生，即便我们都知道时间即永恒。如果有一个机会，哪怕最微小的希望，能让我们探索过往、展望未来，甚至重塑过去从而改变现在，难道会有人不愿意看到这样的结果吗？是的，时间是永恒的，它远始于人类诞生之前，延伸向人类灭亡之后。但请容许我说，我们的文明值得永生，而我们，人类，终将赋文明以时光！”

视|频中传来的掌声如雷，阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰地笑得志得意满，蓝眼睛被自负与骄傲浸得发亮。

波诺弗瓦敲了一下桌面，画面停在阿尔弗雷德那可气的笑容上。“我相信在座各位都看过这段短片。阿尔弗雷德当初可是画大价钱把它当作个人形象宣传，投放在全球各大城市的LED荧幕上，覆盖率高达50%以上。”波诺弗瓦看着亚瑟，“所以，亚瑟，你知道他迷恋‘时间’概念。”

“但是弗朗西斯，你告诉我，他对这个设想设立过期限吗？他在会议中提起过吗？他在任何研究提案中提到过吗？”柯克兰怒气冲冲，“没有，没有，没有！三个‘没有’足以回答所有问题！”

“亚瑟，你稍微冷静……”马修·威廉姆斯试图安慰柯克兰，但他的声音很快就被路德维希盖过。

“亚瑟，公平地来说，阿尔弗雷德没有义务向我们汇报一切。”路德维希说，“我们是他的合伙人，却不是股东——这意味着，我们或许参与了他某些项目的投资，但他自己才是总设计师，是所有项目的建筑者，是整栋大楼的核心。换句话说，他的大脑属于他，我们无权干涉。”

“没错。”波诺弗瓦赞同，“而且对阿尔弗雷德来说，这个计划在他心中大概从很早的时候起就成型了……我想。他与我的第一个合作项目，是核聚变发动机。我们的第一步成功了，目前市面上大部分机动车和飞行器都采用我们当初的设计，这大概也是整个大楼盈利最多的项目之一。但之后的研发重心在缩小循环系统的尺寸上……他提出的设想是小于11.6x5.4毫米纽扣电池的大小。他为什么需要纽扣电池大小的核聚变发动机？难道我们的古董电子表需要核电？而这是七年|前的事情，他刚发表他的豪言壮语没过多久。”

“弗朗西斯你提醒我了！”葡萄牙人加百列·迪克鲁兹突然一拍手，“五年多前我们一起研究过钨合金材料的改进方法，遏制钨的放射性，他还靠这个申请了几项专利……阿尔弗雷德的专长从来不是材料科学，对吧？这栋大楼里也几乎没有人研究化学。”

“……六年|前，王耀的试验证实了纳米材料无法承受扭曲的时空。”威廉姆斯轻轻地说，“实验报告说，纳米材料被一块小拇指指甲大小的虫洞碾得粉碎，但重金属却不会。”

会|议室瞬间又沉默下来。这是头一次，威廉姆斯的轻声细气拥有这样不可思议的效果。没有人再愿意开口说话。

与伊万·布拉金斯基大张旗鼓的星际旅行计划不同，在最初的演讲之后，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯没有在任何场合再提及过他这个以“时间”为核心的竞争概念。如果不是全世界最出名的虫洞学者，一个叫王耀的中国科学家，在论文中还会多提及时间与空间旅行的双重可能性，除了布拉金斯基之外，或许不会有太多人记得琼斯曾经要说服人类时间比空间更可贵。

但琼斯拥有一个卓越的大脑，他曾经多次证明过，他能做到其他人认为是无稽之谈的事，这也是为什么在座的十六位合伙人会站在他身后，鲜少对他提出质疑。倘若——倘若琼斯真的在悄悄研究利|用虫洞改变时间，他也许是会成功的。

紧张和对未知的慌张锤击着他们的心脏。

他们沉默着，在心中问出了一个共同的问题：

阿尔弗雷德真的成功了吗？

柯克兰非常偶然地想到了大约三个月前，阿尔弗雷德问他的问题。

他们并排坐在酒吧里，阿尔弗雷德喝着加了朗姆酒的可乐，亚瑟喝的是苏格兰威士忌。

“你觉得什么才算是个不错的礼物？我是说，不是你的礼物。”阿尔弗雷德问。

亚瑟晃了晃酒杯，回答：“只要不是给我的……任何能让人惊讶的东西，都是好礼物。”

而此时，柯克兰望着会|议室里另外十五张茫然的面孔，不得不在心中恶狠狠地咒骂琼斯的不按常理出牌。

 

 

七、

亲爱的伙伴们，

Wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

但愿你们正在享受你们的圣诞假期——或是我送给你们的圣诞惊喜！我原本的计划可能会更平缓一些，但我想，戏剧效果比你们的心脏更重要，所以也只能把重磅炸|弹扔在你们面前了！如果你们不论如何都不喜欢这个礼物，那我也只能希望纽约的节日气氛能令你们满意。不要误解我，我没有在追踪你们中的任何一个，我没有那么低劣，但我总能猜中我想知道的东西。你们管这叫什么呢？我把它叫做超凡的智慧。:)

你们一定感到困惑，也一定提出了众多假设，这些假设或许会让你们感到惊慌，但请冷静，不然“∞”会把你们的情绪汇报给我，我可不想让你们的紧张毁掉我的假期——但讲老实话，“∞”已经告诉我了，那我也只能为你们答疑解惑——尽管我真的认为，你们太沉不住气了。

告诉你们吧，一切都准备好了。我最开始是计划用它给我庆生的，不过计划赶不上变化，我一直都在改变的我的想法。大概几个月前我就有预感，我会在年底公布我的计划，毕竟我这半年来一直想不到能毁掉布拉金斯基生日晚会的好点子，但直到前两天——都因为夏威夷的阳光让人心烦气躁，我才下了决心。

如果我说时间到了，那么时间就到了。布拉金斯基这次是玩真的，这狗|娘养的想先我一步设定未来的轨迹。但我偏不允许，我可不会给他这么个占便宜的机会。

其实是一场豪赌，既然是打赌，当然是筹码越大越有趣——赌的是你们和我的名誉。

好了，我能猜到你们之中一定有人骂我这是利益绑|架。亚蒂，我能听见你咒骂我的脏字，拜托你注意一下自己的形象，你是来自英国的绅士，你还记得吗？

抱歉我离题了，但柯克兰先生实在是烦扰人。言归正传——

所以我准备好了。不论你们怎么看，你们怎么想，你们同意与否，你们相不相信——你们的责任，就是配合我，告诉所有人，我们准备好了。

没有原型，没有试验，没有提案，没有项目大纲，没有经费明细，什么都没有。我要求你们无条件的信任和无条件的付出。

记者会定在十二月三十日的莫斯科，至于地点，我相信你们会作出令我满意、也令布拉金斯基狂怒的决定。

不要说我霸道或是任性，你们扪心自问，这难道不有趣吗？如果感到不满，就学会娱乐吧，娱乐至死，总好过埋怨！:)

 

From Russia With Love,

3.33 P.M., 27 Dec.

 

八、

“托里斯……你确定这样没问题吗？这安全吗？”

“冬妮娅·伊万诺夫娜，请您放心，我确定没问题。设备都多次经由试验检验过，您也知道。”

“兄长明确提出过三个要求，即便这一个足以令他满意，那剩下两个呢？你能确保万无一失吗？”

“娜塔莎·伊万诺夫娜，您也不用担心。还记得吗，布拉金斯基先生说过，他希望在他生日那天一切完美，这是最重要的一点。我相信布拉金斯基先生会满意的——更何况另外两个，也会成为他的生日惊喜。他没有设立另外的截止期限，不是吗？”

“最让我担心的一点……托里斯……最让我担心的一点其实是，十二月三十号，他生日的那天，他会在俄罗斯过吗？他甚至没告诉我们他要回来……”

“冬妮娅·伊万诺夫娜，您多虑了。布拉金斯基先生从不在外过生日，您还记得吗？他就算坏脾气又孤僻，他依然热爱自己的祖国与家人。而且他的飞行器昨天晚上就回到莫斯科了。”

“等等，你跟|踪我哥|哥？”

“您误会了，娜塔莎·伊万诺夫娜。布拉金斯基先生没有刻意隐藏他飞行器的行踪。我从来没想过侵犯布拉金斯基先生的隐私。”

“……那你也知道他这段时间去哪里了？为什么你不告诉我？”

“您并没有问过我。”

“他去哪儿了？”

“在回到莫斯科之前，他的飞行器停留在火奴鲁鲁——夏威夷。”

 

 

九、

莫斯科像一个战场。在这个隆冬时节被冰雪覆盖的大都市里，空气中弥漫着一股紧张气氛，让人分不清究竟是心惊胆战还是热血沸腾。原本新年假期便足以让这个城市变得拥挤，从世界各地涌来的新闻界、商界、科学界、甚至囊括政|界人|士，把莫斯科堵得水泄不通。

亚太经济日报驻派伦敦的值班编辑本田菊在二十九日早晨刚到莫斯科，下午就要去琼斯发布会的现场调适设备。亚太经济日报东京总部的主编在二十八日中午接到北大西洋科技商贸发展协会发来的邀请，会长亚瑟·柯克兰表示，在发布会上，琼斯将对近日公布的时间机器计划进行详细的解说。由于发布会定在莫斯科，而日报莫斯科分部的负责人已经将全部精力花在跟进布拉金斯基集|团的航空器项目上，抽不出人手参加阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的发布会，总|部的主编临时调派本田菊前往莫斯科，参加琼斯的发布会，同时也寄希望于本田菊和亚瑟·柯克兰的良好关系，能让他挖出一些不为其他报社所知的细节。

琼斯的时间机器发布会将地点定在莫斯科这件事近来是圈内的热门话题。本田菊在谢列梅捷沃机场打车时意外遇见了首尔先锋报的主编任勇洙。他不由分说地挤进本田菊的车里，用流利的日语兴冲冲地问他：“你不觉得奇怪吗？发布会的地点竟然定在莫斯科，而不是纽约，也不是在西欧的任何一个城市！就算是在上海或者新加坡，都不会比莫斯科更让我惊讶！我觉得光是选址这件事就够做一期专题了……哦不，本田先生，你可不能跟我抢专题内容！”

本田闻言笑着回答“我明白了”，但心里想的却是另一回事。本田从没因为琼斯把发布会的地址选在莫斯科而感到惊讶——要知道，琼斯和布拉金斯基的物理距离相隔半个地球，世界却从不会缺少他们带来的战栗，光是今年七月，布拉金斯基就把纽约冰冻了二十四小时，明面上的理由是展现人类对抗温室效应的成果，实际上只是不想让琼斯享受他“挚爱的夏天”。 布拉金斯基只冷冷给了一句评价：“希望冷风能让他脑子清|醒一点。”——这是布拉金斯基的原话，所以更深层的原因，本田猜想，布拉金斯基是在报复五月时，琼斯破解布拉金斯基大厦的电力系统，利|用窗口透出的灯光，在大厦的墙壁上拼出的这么一行字——

> “Braginsky says he's horny and wants to be Fuсked.”

既然报复与争斗永远没有尽头，那琼斯针对布拉金斯基的任何决定都不值得大惊小怪。只是，本田听他莫斯科分部的同事王濠镜说，布拉金斯基将用另一种方式参加他的生日宴会及“梦想者1号”的发布会。

布拉金斯基将亲自乘坐“梦想者1号”——他将成为第一个乘坐民用航天器进入宇宙的人，这也是布拉金斯基这一个生日与以往不同的地方。“梦想者1号”的目的地是月球科考站，但飞行时间却低于一个小时，并且整架航天器采用地球重力模拟系统，足以让未经训练的普通人，轻轻|松松地游览太空。

“梦想者1号”最初的飞行员在二十七日临时被撤换，听说布拉金斯基集|团的技术高层，在最后一刻将半自动系统升级为全自动，以便送布拉金斯基登空。目前飞行器的驾驶完全依赖人工智能，但由于布拉金斯基本人对人工智能向来怀有的不信任感，导致布拉金斯基集|团在人工智能领域的欠于开发，所以据传“梦想者1号”的人工智能系统采用的是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯作为执行|长开发的“A”级人工智能原型。

——这是王濠镜在十二月三十日之前从各处打听来的消息总和，但和其他报纸得到的信息并无二致。布拉金斯基集团的公关部零散地每天放出一点风声，不光把普通民众的好奇心吊得高高的，连王濠镜本身都对伊万·布拉金斯基的大项目产生了无限的热情。

十二月三十日傍晚，环绕莫斯科国际商|务中心的五层高架车道被机动|车塞得满满当当。在本田菊还在高架上因为塞车痛不欲生时，王濠镜却通|过空中专用轨道提前半个小时抵达会场。

所有该来的人都在这儿——甚至连俄罗斯总统也在。唯一缺席的只有伊万·布拉金斯基他自己。

然而半个小时之后，宴会厅通明的灯光霎时间暗淡下来，巨型花枝吊灯上明亮的灯光变成了黯然跳动的烛火，天花镶板的边缘亮起了琐碎的钻灯，在昏暗中仿佛夜空里闪耀的星星。

会场周边浮现出三块巨大的水晶透明荧幕，伴随着饱含戏剧效果的“啪”“啪”“啪”三声响亮起来。左边与右边的那一块各自以不同的角度显示出“梦想者1号”令人惊叹的外观。

有人说过，伊万·布拉金斯基固然是优秀的商人、科学家以及工程师，但他的设计天分同样出众。布拉金斯基大厦的空中花园是他为自己创造的世外桃源，而“梦想者1号”亦是他为自己实现的梦想。

“梦想者1号”的流体线条是完美的，它像水滴般平|滑圆|润，所有的接缝和将在太空中延伸出的侧翼都被精心的隐藏了起来，只有那一层外壳在发射室雪白灯光中灿灿闪耀着金属的银光。这一层银光，映照着天花镶板上的星灯，仿佛银河。

正中间的屏幕采用的是实景3D投影。伊万·布拉金斯基走在从监控室通往“梦想者1号”的走廊上，他身形高大，步似流星，英俊的面容褪去了往日的冷酷，带着意气风发的笑容向他的“梦想”走去——仿佛走向了银河。

 

 

十、

伊万穿过长廊，走进他为自己设计的“梦想者1号”。但他一走进那扇为他敞开的大门，就差点被金色晃瞎了眼。

阿尔弗雷德坐在本应属于伊万的座位上，在听见伊万脚步声停下之后，一蹬腿，随着转椅转过身，冲着伊万笑。在刻意营造成天然日光的飞行观览室里，阿尔弗雷德暖金色的头发像是会自体发光一样，为他的脸颊勾了一圈金光。他如同夏日无云的晴空般湛蓝的眼睛望着伊万，笑眯眯地开口：“嘿，伊万，我们有三四天没见了！我可真想你！”

 

 

十一、

布拉金斯基的生日宴会厅里像是在放一出引人入胜的闹剧。

谁也没想到，今年的会是这样的盛况。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与伊万·布拉金斯基在布拉金斯基集|团的“梦想者1号”中面对面的站着，而琼斯开口的那一句话更是让在座众人都讶异不已。

所有人都了解他们之间的纷争，却没人知道琼斯与布拉金斯基私底下竟然熟识——

“你知道吗？”

“……从不！我以为他们……”

“我也以为，但是……”

“也许他们只是正好撞见了……”

“我可不知道……”

尽管每个人都试图压低声线，但数百人的窃窃私|语足以让现场变得嘈杂。尤其是在音响突然关闭，宴会厅内再也听不到琼斯与布拉金斯基的声音的情况下。

没有人的愿意将视线从屏幕上移开。

布拉金斯基与琼斯发生争执了。

“梦想者1号”升空了。

琼斯拽住布拉金斯基的围巾，用|力向自己的方向一扯——

哦，琼斯或许要赏布拉金斯基一个拳头了，也许布拉金斯基用言语侮辱了他——有人这样猜测。

然而，中|央屏幕突然消失。

“轰隆”的巨响传来，震得宴会厅里的花枝吊灯颤个不停，堆成山状的香槟杯倒了一地——这不是音响的声音。这足以推动空气，令空气震颤的声音来自天空。

在由高空卫星摄像的左右两侧的屏幕中，“梦想者1号”在爆|炸声里变成了一团火球，在飞速的燃|烧后消失得一干二净。

无云的冬夜漆黑一片，如同太空原本的面目那样深邃。

没人能想得到，“梦想者1号”在升空后不到十秒，就因不明原因炸得粉碎——不，连碎末都不剩。连同人类星际旅行的梦想。

 

 

十二、

琼斯的时间机器发布会由费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯主持——把这个解说的任务交给所有合伙人中最不擅长逻辑思维的瓦尔加斯实在是无奈的决定。发布会得非常仓促，琼斯到最后连时间机器的外形和名称都不曾透露过，柯克兰实在不知道应该怎么糊弄过去，只能接纳波诺弗瓦的提议，把这个重责大任交给瓦尔加斯。

但愿瓦尔加斯那意大利人式的讨人喜欢的天赋能让他们顺利过关——更乐观一点想，也许瓦尔加斯的艺术气质会引导记者们对时间机器产生情怀。

此刻，瓦尔加斯在台上侃侃而谈——

“在座的各位，想一想吧，一个时间机器，它或大或小，也许大得像是圣西罗球场，也许小得像是奶酪粉……”

“……我的天哪。”站在后|台的路德维希·贝什米特一边听瓦尔加斯的即兴演说，一边为这一场闹剧而感到痛苦。

“但不论它的大小，它……”

“刺——”

空气突然发出高频率的巨幅震动，刺耳的电流音打断了瓦尔加斯的演讲。但这一道如同闪电一般插|入人耳的声音只持续了不到一秒。

巨响过后是蓦然的寂静。

陈列时间机器概念机型的透|明屏幕突然暗了。

画面上出现了两个人影，站在荒野之中，四周是寂寥无人的雪原，只有背景里的一盏路灯，遥遥发出羸弱的微光。

但也就是一瞬间，天空被一团红光点亮，燃|烧的火光照亮了屏幕。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基出现在屏幕中|央。

阿尔弗雷德正扯着伊万的围巾。

 

 

十三、

伴随着“轰隆”巨响，在几乎要将天幕点燃的火焰中，阿尔弗雷德吻了伊万。

阿尔弗雷德的吻富有侵略性而又缠|绵，伊万原本试图挣脱，却在阿尔弗雷德的拥|抱里变得犹豫。他时而迎合，时而抗拒，最终还是由阿尔弗雷德结束了他们的纠缠。

阿尔弗雷德捧着伊万的脸，仰着头，与伊万额相抵：“我没想到时间旅行造成的位移会把我们送到这个鬼地方来，虫洞坍缩的结果实在难以精准地预|测……不过，我还是为你点亮了天空。你喜欢吗？”

“而且在那一刻，有两个我们在接|吻。在不同的宇宙中，我们共同死去，或是共同活着。”

“你摆脱不了我，就算去太空也不行。”

“生日快乐，万尼亚。”

伊万默默地听阿尔弗雷德说完，然后挥拳打在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

 

 

十四、

世界疯了。

有人说布拉金斯基与琼斯死了，又有人信誓旦旦地说他们还活着，他们都说自己见到了。

有人说布拉金斯基与琼斯互相怨恨，以至于琼斯不惜用炸毁“梦想者1号”的方式，来展现自己那只能穿梭不到十秒的时间机器。又有人说，他们是相爱的，毕竟他们接|吻了。

但只要布拉金斯基与琼斯不露面，谁知道呢？

光是想这些问题，就足以让全世界失眠。

 

 

尾声、

爱德华·冯·波克面对着荧光闪闪的监控屏幕，看着伊万·布拉金斯基走进“梦想者1号”，冷静地对托里斯·罗利纳提斯说：“托里斯，布拉金斯基先生知道以后会杀了你的。”

“不，布拉金斯基先生不会的。”托里斯微笑着回答。

“那阿尔夫洛斯卡娅小|姐一定会。”

“她总有一天会想要杀死我，早一天晚一天，和因为什么原因没有关系。”

“……托里斯，你离开之后我会想你的。”

“哦，爱德华，你大可不必。我相信过不了多久你也会来为琼斯先生工作，到时候我们又会是同事——我打赌，你也忍受不了布拉金斯基先生多久了。失去‘梦想’的他只会更让人难以忍受。”

令人难以忍受到他的大厦轰然倒塌，他身边的人纷纷离开他。

但奇怪的是，托里斯从没怀疑过，就算到那时候，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也依然会一如既往地将他视作唯一的对手，一如既往地爱他。

 

END


End file.
